An Abandoned World
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Durante un suceso inesperado, Alice Color se separa del grupo de Ai y los demás para salvar a una chica desconocida que lo llamaba pidiendo ayuda. Al descubrir quién es ella, Alice aceptará viajar con ella, prometiéndole que jamás volverá a estar sola, con la condición de que lo ayude a encontrar a sus compañeros de viaje. ¿Realmente podrán salvar un mundo abandonado ellos solos?
1. Prólogo

**_-AN ABANDONED WORLD-_**

 ** _Capítulo 0: "Prólogo"_**

 _En este mundo que Dios abandonó existen muchas cosas malas que se entrelazan con las cosas buenas y se repiten constantemente… En un lugar como este las personas, los animales, la naturaleza, todo puede co-existir en paz…aunque, también hay muchas cosas tristes en él. Pero, aun así, yo quiero proteger este mundo…el viento, la tierra, el cielo…y…_

-¡Alice-san! ¡Alice-san! – Exclamaba una niña castaña clara de 12 años de edad. - ¡¿Dónde está Alice-san?! –

-¡Espera Ai, no te separes! – Gritó un hombre castaño oscuro tratando de acercarse a la chica entre la multitud.

-¡Yuri, Cellica no para de llorar! – Dijo una mujer de cabello azul plata que cargaba en sus brazos a una bebé de cabello oscuro que lloraba sin cesar.

-¡Mantente cerca de mí, Scar! – Dijo Yuri tomándola del antebrazo con firmeza.

-¡Alice-san! ¡Alice-san! – Exclamó Ai corriendo al lado opuesto de la multitud.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Ai! – Gritó Yuri antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡No te vayas, Yuri! – Exclamó Scar asustada, pero rápidamente la multitud la comenzó a empujar, causando que los perdiera a ambos de vista.

-¡Alice-san! ¡Alice-san! – Repetía Ai buscándolo entre la multitud.

-¡Ya detente, Ai! – Exclamó Yuri alcanzando a detenerla del brazo. - ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! –

-¡Pero Alice-san sigue ahí! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo! – Replicó.

-¡Sí tú mueres no me lo perdonaré! ¡Le prometí a Humpnie que te cuidaría! – Exclamó Yuri mirándola con firmeza.

-¡Pero Alice…! –

-¡Yo regresaré por Alice, primero te llevaré con Scar! – Dijo firmemente Yuri cargándola y comenzando a correr hacia dónde había dejado a Scar.

-Alice-san… - Murmuró Ai preocupada.

En ese momento el edificio en llamas finalmente explotó causando una onda de destrucción que empujó con fuerza a todas las personas de la ciudad, dejando solamente el eco de sus gritos perdido entre los ruidos de los edificios que comenzaron a caer…


	2. ¿Quién Eres?

**_-AN ABANDONED WORLD-_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: "¿Quién Eres?"_**

-¡¿Un terremoto?! – Exclamó un chico pelirrojo de 16 años.

-No, es un temblor diferente. – Agregó Yuri mirando alrededor.

-¿Humo…? – Murmuró Ai mirando humo ligeramente notable por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Yuri volteando inmediatamente. - ¡¿Podrá ser un incendio?! –

-¡Salgamos de aquí rápido! – Exclamó Alice tomando a Ai de la mano y comenzando a correr.

-¡Rápido Scar, vámonos! – Dijo Yuri tomando a Scar de la mano y comenzando a correr con ella detrás de Alice.

-¡Fuego! ¡Todos salgan rápido! – Exclamó Ai llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Fuego?! –

-¡Salgamos pronto de aquí! –

Pasaron pocos minutos para que la gente se alterara y comenzara a correr desesperada tratando de huir lejos de ese edificio, debido a ese terror muchos terminaban empujando a las personas para abrirse paso.

 _-¡Ayuda! –_

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Alice deteniéndose repentinamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice-san? – Preguntó Ai preocupada.

 _-¡Ayuda! –_

-¿No lo escuchan? La voz de una chica pidiendo ayuda… - Explicó Alice serio.

-¿Voz? Yo no escucho nada… - Respondió Ai confundida mirando hacia todos lados.

 _-¡Por favor…alguien ayúdeme! –_

 _-"Sí, no hay duda…puedo oír la voz de una chica." –_ Pensó Alice mirando a todos lados. – _"Pero los demás no pueden escucharla… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" –_

 _-¡Me quemo! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Duele! ¡AYUDA~! –_

 _-"Maldición…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada." –_ Alice rápidamente soltó la mano de Ai y se paró en las escaleras para impedir el paso de la multitud alterada. - ¡Váyanse ahora, aprovechen! ¡Los detendré! –

 _-_ ¡¿Y tú, Alice-san?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Preguntó Ai preocupada.

 _-_ ¡No puedes irte, Alice! ¡Es peligroso! – Apoyó Yuri mirándolo fijamente.

 _-_ Tengo que hacer algo, ustedes adelántense. – Dijo mientras la multitud lo empujaba para quitarlo del paso. - ¡Dense prisa! ¡No podré mucho tiempo! –

 _-_ ¡Alice-san, Alice-san! – Exclamó Ai tratando de acercarse.

 _-_ ¡No vengas! – Dijo empujándola con la mano, descuidándose y siendo rápidamente empujado por la multitud que comenzó a pasar desesperada, Alice nuevamente escuchó aquella extraña voz y, sin dudar, rápidamente entró a una puerta y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el fuego.

-¡Alice-san! ¡Alice-san! – Exclamó Ai una vez logró encontrar a Yuri. - ¡¿Dónde está Alice-san?! –

-¡Espera Ai, no te separes! – Gritó Yuri tratando de acercarse a ella.

- _"Lo siento, Ai…" –_ Pensó Alice al oír la voz de Ai llamándolo a la distancia.

- _Por favor…alguien…ayúdeme… -_

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! – Exclamó Alice entrando a un pasillo cerrado por el fuego. - ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Está alguien aquí?! ¡Vengo a ayudar! ¡¿Hola?! –

-Por favor… - Dijo una voz débil de una chica de 14 años que estaba tirada en el suelo casi inconsciente, estaba llena de heridas y quemaduras, su ropa estaba rasgada y su pierna derecha estaba inmovilizada por un fragmento de techo que había caído sobre ella. – Ayúdame… - Murmuró antes de perder el sentido totalmente.

-¡Maldición, aguanta! – Exclamó Alice empujando con fuerza el escombro para liberarla, una flama que se fortificó lo golpeó repentinamente asustándolo y provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo, el pelirrojo rápidamente se hincó frente a la chica para tomarla en sus brazos segundos antes de levantarse y comenzar a correr a toda velocidad lejos del fuego. – _"Por favor…resiste." –_

 _"Hay una voz cerca…se escucha muy triste… ¿Quién podrá ser…?"_

-Uh… - Murmuró la chica abriendo lentamente sus ojos, sentía que su cuerpo estaba ligero como si flotase, por lo que bajó ligeramente la mirada percatándose de que alguien la cargaba. - ¿Eh…? – Murmuró con su voz ahogada, levantó la vista y pudo ver el rostro de un chico de 16 años de cabello pelirrojo que corría rápidamente con ella en sus brazos mientras cruzaba por una calle. - ¿Quién…? – Su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando un edificio en llamas detrás de ellos explotó creando una potente onda de destrucción que empujó a todas las personas con fuerza al suelo, dejando solamente el eco de sus gritos perdido entre los ruidos de los edificios que comenzaron a caer…

 **[…]**

 _¡Oye, despierta! ¡Despierta!_

 _¡Están heridos, alguien traiga a un médico!_

 _¡Son solo unos niños…!_

 _¡Rápido, ayuda! ¡No respiran!_

 _¡Ayúdenlos! ¡Ayúdenlos!_

 _¡Resistan, pronto los curaremos!_

 _¡Rápido!_

-Uh… - Murmuró la chica confundida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo estaba borroso, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía muy pesado, su visión estaba nublaba y no podía reconocer aquél lugar. - ¿Dónde…? –

-¡La niña despertó! – Exclamó una mujer aliviada mirando a la chica. - ¡Que alivio! –

-¿Eh…? ¿Dónde…estoy…? – Murmuró con la voz ronca.

-Estás en un centro médico, sufriste grandes heridas en la explosión y tenías muchas quemaduras graves, ¡creímos que morirías! ¡Tú y ese chico estaban muy cerca del edificio cuando explotó! ¡Recibieron mucho daño! –

-¿"Ese chico…"? ¿Quién…? – Preguntó confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que no lo conoces? –

-Qué extraño…creímos que se conocían muy bien, después de todo él estaba abrazándote con fuerza. –

-Sí, sí, recibió mucho daño cuando te protegió con su cuerpo. –

-¿Me protegió…? – Murmuró confundida, de repente el rostro de aquél chico pelirrojo apareció en su mente. – _"Sí…lo recuerdo…el rostro del chico que me cargaba en ese momento… ¿Él me salvó la vida…?" –_

-Pobre chico, a diferencia de ti aún no ha despertado. –

-¿Eh? ¿Él está aquí? – Preguntó mirándolos, una señora simplemente asintió. - ¿Dónde? Quiero verlo. – Dijo sentándose en la cama, siendo azotada por una punzada dolorosa en su espalda. - ¡Ay! –

-¡No te muevas todavía, sigues herida! –

-No importa, por favor, llévenme con él. – Pidió mirándolos fijamente.

-Hmph, de acuerdo. – Dijo una señora ayudándola a levantarse. – Vamos, pero no te esfuerces demasiado.

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo la chica siguiéndola lentamente con su ayuda, caminaron fuera de la habitación para entrar a la de al lado, donde un chico pelirrojo estaba recostado en una cama sin camisa y descalzo, con vendas alrededor de su pecho, brazos y frente, bastantes quemaduras, moretones y heridas eran visibles en todo su cuerpo descubierto, estaba respirando con dificultad y sus ojos seguían cerrados firmemente.

-Ay no… - Murmuró acercándose a él, dejándose caer de rodillas sutilmente junto a la cama. – Esto pasó por mi culpa…lo siento. – Dijo con culpabilidad mientras tomaba temblorosa la mano del chico para estrecharla con las suyas. – Realmente lo lamento mucho, no quería que nada de esto sucediera…perdóname… -

La mujer miró la escena sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda, por lo que solamente salió en silencio de la habitación para dejarla completamente a solas con él. La chica miraba fijamente el rostro de aquél chico desconocido que la había salvado, era el mismo chico que ella había visto antes de desmallarse. Sin duda era él.

Ella era de complexión delgada, su piel era clara, su busto pequeño, su cabello era lacio, llegaba hasta su cadera y era de color azul oscuro brillante, sus ojos pequeños eran de color violeta intenso, sus manos eran delgadas y delicadas. Su físico era el de una niña de no más de 14 años de edad, su vestuario consistía en una blusa de cuello desmangada color azul Oxford con un borde inferior azul maya, un short corto color azul real con un doblez azul Oxford, una gabardina escotada azul maya abrochada con un botón de cristal en forma de rombo color azul Oxford, usaba dos guantes disparejos en pico superior de color azul real con un borde superior color azul maya: el derecho era largo y el izquierdo corto. Sus botas eran disparejas en pico de color azul real con borde superior azul Oxford y la punta color azul maya: la derecha era corta y la izquierda larga, ambas se unían al short con un enganche azul maya delgado al frente, en su cabello usaba un listón grueso azul maya como diadema.

-Por favor…por favor, despierta pronto. – Murmuró la peliazul aferrándose a la mano del pelirrojo mientras recargaba su mejilla derecha en la cama.

 **[…]**

Los rayos del Sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y calaban en la vista de la peliazul, quien con un leve quejido los rascó con su mano izquierda para poder abrirlos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que aquél chico que había estado cuidando toda la noche no estaba. Confundida, rápidamente se puso de pie y lo buscó por toda la habitación con la mirada, percatándose de que la habitación estaba vacía.

-¿Se fue? – Murmuró para sí misma confundida. – No lo entiendo… ¿Cuándo…? –

-Veo que ya despertaste. – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella pocos segundos después de que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida mirando al pelirrojo parado como si nada en la puerta tomando una taza de café, su cuerpo seguía vendado, estaba sin camisa y caminaba descalzo, su expresión no reflejaba dolor en absoluto. - ¿Ya puedes moverte? –

-Sí. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Cuándo…? – Murmuró mirándolo.

-Hace como dos horas. – Respondió.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –

-Porque te veías cansada. – Dijo poniendo la taza en una mesita. – Estuviste cuidándome toda la noche ¿verdad? Gracias, ya estoy mejor. –

-¿Eh? No, no tienes que agradecer nada. – Respondió ligeramente nerviosa.

Alice sonrió. – Me alegro de ver que ya estás bien. –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró confundida, rápidamente bajó la mirada. - ¿Por qué me salvaste? –

-Tú me llamaste, ¿no? – Dijo mirándola.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó mirándolo confundida.

-Escuché tu voz pidiendo ayuda, así que fui a buscarte. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Eh? ¿T-Tú pudiste…oírme…? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? –

-E-Es que…yo… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Mi voz…esa voz que oíste…solamente pueden escucharla…lo-los mue-muertos… - Respondió bajando la voz conforme hablaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres con que sólo pueden escucharla los muertos? –

-E-Eso…es un secreto. – Respondió desviando la mirada. – Lo siento. –

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar de eso no te obligaré a hacerlo. – Respondió Alice restándole importancia.

-Gracias. – Dijo mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Alice mirándola.

-Me llamo Mana Vextray, encantada de conocerte. – Respondió haciendo una reverencia. - ¿Y tú? –

-Mi nombre es Alice color, el placer es mío, Mana. – Respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Alice, muchas gracias por salvar mi vida. – Dijo inclinándose ante él. – Estoy en deuda contigo. –

-No tienes que agradecerlo, no podía dejar a una chica a su suerte en ese lugar. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-Eres muy amable, Alice-san. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, cierto! Maldición, lo había olvidado. – Dijo repentinamente Alice confundiendo a Mana. - ¡Disculpe! – Exclamó llamando la atención de un señor en el pasillo. - ¿Está por aquí una chica de 12 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, un hombre de cabello café oscuro y ojos azules o una mujer de cabello lila y ojos violeta con una bebé de cabello oscuro y ojos verde? –

-No. – Respondió el señor negando con la cabeza.

-Yo los vi, estaban huyendo del fuego cuando el edificio explotó. – Respondió una señora del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡¿Dónde están?! – Preguntó Alice rápidamente.

-No lo sé, cuando la ayuda llegó ellos se fueron, dijeron que tenían que encontrar a alguien. – Respondió la señora.

-Me estaban buscando… - Murmuró Alice pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo, Alice-san? – Preguntó Mana confundida.

-Tengo que irme lo antes posible, debo encontrar a los demás. – Dijo Alice caminando a una silla ubicada al lado de la cama para tomar su camisa roja y su chaleco gris oscuro. – Si tengo suerte todavía seguirán en la ciudad. – Prosiguió mientras se cambiaba.

-¡No puedes irte Alice, te lastimarás! ¡Aún estás herido! – Exclamó Mana preocupada.

-Estaré bien, tú misma has visto que estoy curado. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

-Pero no puedes dejarme sola. – Dijo con voz temblorosa. – No quiero…estar sola de nuevo… -

Alice la miró fijamente. – Es cierto… ¿Con quién estabas? Probablemente esa persona pueda estar aquí. –

Mana negó con la cabeza. – No hay nadie aquí que me conozca, estoy sola desde hace mucho. – Respondió desviando la mirada. – Por eso buscan asesinarme… -

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Todos los sepultureros… - Murmuró agachando la mirada.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró incrédulo. - ¿Podrá ser…que estás muerta? –

-No. – Respondió negando con la cabeza. – Estoy viva. –

-¿Entonces por qué los sepultureros te buscarían para matarte si estás viva? – Preguntó sin entenderlo.

-Porque…me temen. – Respondió con su voz temblorosa.

-¿Temerte? ¿De qué me estás hablando? No entiendo… -

-Yo…no soy humana. – Respondió desviando la mirada. – Y tampoco una sepulturera…pero, yo…yo soy la enemiga de los sepultureros. –

-No te entiendo, explícame. – Preguntó algo frustrado por no entender la situación, Mana solamente guardó silencio mientras evitaba mirarlo. - ¡Explícame, Mana! ¡¿Quién…quién eres tú?! –

-Yo…yo soy… - Murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras apretaba sus puños frustrada, miró de reojo a Alice para notar la frustración que presentaba, por lo que tomó el valor para girarse a verlo fijamente con una mirada seria. – Yo soy una cazadora de Ortus. –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró incrédulo. - ¿Una cazadora…de Ortus? ¿A qué te refieres…? –

-Soy una cazadora…yo nací con el propósito de eliminar a los sepultureros que entraran en el Reino de Ortus con el fin de acabar con la vida pacífica de los habitantes. – Explicó con una mirada seria y firme. – Soy una cazadora porque yo existo para cazar a los sepultureros, ¡yo soy su enemiga! ¡Por eso ellos quieren matarme! –

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró Alice dejándose caer en la cama incrédulo, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo…

 _La cazadora revela su identidad con la esperanza de que alguien esté a su lado… ¿Fue una buena idea?_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí otro fic nuevo-viejo XDDD en realidad ya tenía mucho tiempo pensado, pero recién me tomé el tiempito de escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado esta introducción UwU modifiqué todo (incluido el nombre de mi OC) debido a que al comienzo mi amor iba hacia Kiriko Zubreska, pero no podía deshacer la hermosa pareja de Kiriko y Ulla QwQ así que lo dejé suspendido, luego me acordé de Alice Color (o Alis Color, no sé cómo lo conozcan) y dije "LO HARE CON EL" y PUM!, salió la nueva idea y aquí está el resultado XDDDD**

 **Actualizaré cuando pueda :v pero espero que sigan esta historia de principio a fin uwu cualquier sugerencia, opinión, idea o demás es bien recibida en los reviews C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
